The Last of the Tribe
by SophieHeart
Summary: After the Avalanche, Gem and her family, the last of the Tribe of Rushing Water, must journey to find a different group of cats very far away. Along the journey they meet a group of loners, but they seem to be acting... differently. Rated T because there will be battles and blood.
1. Chapter 1

"This is it." Gem thought. "Time to be a to-be like the Tribe of Rushing Water has never seen before!"

In the soft, tall grass, she had spotted a mouse. Crouching down, she easily hid herself in the shadows. The wind flowing through her dark tabby fur, her emerald-green eyes gleaming in the moonlight, she pounced. But instead of hitting her prey, or even the ground, she found herself in a shallow river. She just had time to register that, however, when a giantsurge of water pulled her under! She tried to grab the river bed with her claws, but they just slid. The whole river bed was made of stone! She desperately tried to cry for help, but there was nobody else around. The water flowed in to her mouth, choking her, and she felt herself falling, and…

"Gem! _GEM_! _GEM IN THE HEART OF THE MOUNTAIN_! Wake up!"

Gem jumped to her feet, confused. Then it slowly dawned on her. She wasn't in danger! She was dreaming!

"Today is it! We're going on our first patrol!" squeaked her littermate, Honey That the Bees Bring, or just Honey, for short. Gem nodded in acknowledgement, then poked her head out of the little niche that was the to-be den. The sun was shining through the waterfall, casting dancing shadows on the cave floor. The boulder sitting in the corner of the cave was the only protection of the hot sun. The elders once had told her that the boulder killed a great evil that had once roamed these mountains. He said that his father had told him the story, and she vaguely remembered something about a grey she-cat from another tribe of cats, that lived far from here.

A gentle flick on her ear brought her back into reality. Her mother was standing behind her.

"Great news! I talked to the healer, and he said that Bird and I could come with you two on your first hunt!

Bird was Gem and Honey's father. Being a "fateful tribe member", they hardly got to see him. That was fine by them, though, because he didn't exactly try to hide that he didn't love them. To them, they were just like any other annoying, self-centered new to-be. Berry, her mother, did truly love him, though, and whenever possible, tried to defend him. But Gem could see the hurt in her eyes, and she knew that her mother did not believe what she was saying. But she also knew that her mother loved her, so she pretended to love Bird.

"Great! The whole family!" she replied in what she hoped was an exited tone. Her mother trotted away, apparently fooled. Then she noticed why. The healer was calling a meeting. She went with her mother, and sat down near the edge of the group of cats. The healer was sorting the hunting and border patrols.

"…Cloud in the Moonlight, Little Bird in Flight, Red Berry on the Bush, Honey that the Bees bring, and Gem in the Heart of the Mountain. You will Patrol the western border."

After everyone had left, it was Gem's patrol's turn to go outside. With a pang of excitement, she realized that this was the first time she ever leaved the cave. She went last, walking up to the edge of the ledge, the sun shining on her, the wind blowing through her fur, she felt more alive than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll race you to the sky rock!" Honey yelled as she ran past. Gem ran after her, trying to catch up. She used to be able to beat her sister easily, but over the past moon Honey all of a sudden was taller, and faster, than Gem. It had been about a moon since they were apprenticed, and Gem's mentor, Moonlight, had taught her basically the layout of the territory, but not much else. She had taught herself to hunt, and she was pretty good, but Honey was better, so she gave Gem lessons.

" Beat you!" Honey shouted. She was standing on top of the sky rock, while Gem was only half way there.

"Not…_huff_…fair!" Gem panted when she scrambled on to the rock at the edge of her territory, "You got a head start!"

Honey opened her mouth to reply, but then she stopped. There was a faint rumbling noise in the distance.

" Do you hear that?" Gem asked, " It sounds like it's coming from the cave!"

" Come on!" Honey mewed, running back towards the cave, "Hurry!"

Gem ran alongside her sister, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was, but she knew there was only one thing that could make that kind of rumbling. An avalanche.

"Oh no." Honey said, but it was barely more than a whisper. She stood on a cliff that used to overlook the cave, but instead of a water fall over a cave opening, she only saw a** giant** pile of rocks with a stream of water trickling down it.

" No, NO!" Gem yowled. " Honey, come on, we have to help them!"

Gem scrambled up the rock pile, to where the cave entrance should have been.

" Hello!? HELLO?! Somebody, anybody, please answer me!"

"Gem?" Someone said, but it was muffled." Gem, is that you?"

"Yes, yes, it's me! Where are you, who are you?"

"It's me, Bird, your father. I'm stuck in a pocket under the boulder."

" Is anyone else there?" Gem asked desperately

"No. There is no one else here."

"Keep talking, I'll help you out of there" Honey said, leaping gracefully next to Gem.

"I'm over here!"

"Ok, I think I found you. Dig toward the sound of my voice." Honey said, and started digging.


	3. Chapter 3

Gem chapter 3

**Hi people! I'm sorry that I took so long to post this, but life just happens! But anyway, here is chapter three:**

"What happened?!" Honey asked as soon as he had collected himself. Bird didn't answer. Gem didn't blame him. She was still trying to wrap her head around what had happened herself. One moment she had been enjoying a beautiful day with her sister, then BAM. All that's left of the only place she, like generations before her,had ever lived was buried in was a lot to take in.

It was easier said than done to dig Bird out of the rubble, but after what seemed like moons, he jumped out into sunlight again.

"We need to find the others!" Honey said, but even as she said that, a little voice in the back of her head was whispering in her ear: There was no way anyone would have survived under all the rock... even if they were caught under a little overhang or something, the would have suffocated. Bird was an exception, because he was lucky enough to get caught near the entrance, and they had found him in time.

None the less, they started looking. Honey and Gem trailed behind Bird, calling for someone... anyone, who survived. But the more they searched, the more they doubted that anyone was still alive. Then a thought came to Gem.

"How could the Tribe of Endless Hunting let this happen?!" She was suddenly filled with such a sense of betrayal that she hardly noticed the sound of pounding from farther up the mountain.

"It's time to face the facts... we are the last of the Tribe of Rushing Water." Honey said, with blank eyes, "We need to get out of here."

"How can you be sure?" Gem exclaimed, taken aback by her sister's sudden resolution, "We need to keep looking!"

"You should agree with your sister." Bird said, with the same blank face as Honey.

"What is wrong with you guys!?" Gem yowled, "What if we missed someone, or... or..." Gem suddenly stopped. She felt funny, as if she were floating.

"You are in danger. Get away from the twolegs." A voice said in her ear. Gem then recognized it as her mother.

"Where are you?!" Gem yowled "Where are the others? Are you ok?"

"No, my kit... you dont understand. You cannot see me, or any of have moved on ."

"Wait... you... you're... you're in the Tribe of Endless Hunting?! No! No, how could this happen?!"

"There is no time to explain, my kit. Right now, you must leave. You are in danger. There is nothing here for you anymore. Go!" Then, as fast as it had happened, Gem was on the ground again.

Bird and Honey were looking around as if they had just woke up, too.

"Did you guys just talk to the Tribe of Endless Hunting?" Bird asked, looking a little dazed.

"Yes!" Gem and Honey said at the same there was a long pause, where none of them said anything.

Then Honey voiced what was on all of there minds. "Now where do we go?"

Suddenly, like a gift from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, the story about the gray cat that saved the tribe with the bolder came to all there minds.

"We need to find those other cats!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this is the next morning, FYI.**

The three of them woke up the next morning in front of the rock pile that used to be the cave to the sound of banging. Gem wanted so badly to stay in the mountains, it hurt her chest. But she knew that they needed to go. The banging sound higher up the mountain was getting louder, and she knew who was behind it: two-legs. Them, with their monsters, caused the avalanche, and for that, a rage like she had never felt before filled her body. Her mother, her tribe, everything she had EVER known or loved was gone, and it was THEIR FAULT!

Gem suddenly noticed that Honey and Bird were both staring at her. Her ears were back, her lip curled, and claws unsheathed, she realized she looked like she was going to go into battle. She smoothed her fur out and collected herself. She wouldn't let her emotions get ahed of her.

"We should start moving," Bird sighed, looking longingly at the used-to-be cave, " We don't want to be spotted by rogues or two-legs."

Then a Honey made a weird face, like she ate a bad mouse.

"Yuck, do you smell that?" She asked.

Gem and Bird exchanged confused glances.

"Smell what?" Gem said.

"Oh... It was probably just the monsters or something..."

Honey dismissed, looking normal again, " It's gone now."

"Ok... um... where are the other cats?"Gem looked at Bird expectantly.

"Well, I heard a story when I was a kit about cats that live in " clans" that passed through here on the way to find a new home."Bird started, "And I remember them saying something about it being passed the twolegplace and the mountains. The twolegplace is that way," Bird motioned with his tail, " So the other 'clan' cats must be this way." And with that he started walking in the opposite direction as the twolegplace, trying to look brave. But Gem could tell that it hurt him to leave just as much as her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ive noticed that a lot of you people don't review when you read. we would really appreciate it if you did! Please? :)**

The three cats had been walking all that day through the mountains. Their thick fur and tough pads made it easy to navigate without getting hurt.

While they were walking, they attempted to start a conversation, but with no success. This gave Gem time to think about everything that had happened.

She was overcome with grief and rage, making it hard to think of anything else, but after a while, some questions started popping up:

Why did her mother have no time to explain why the avalanche happened?

What had her sister smelled at the cave?

And most importantly, who were these other cats, and why did they need to join them?

Gem was deep in thought, and didn't notice that Honey had stopped in front of her , smashing into her and almost knocking her over.

"Sorry," She started, but Gem could barely hear herself over the road of a river in front of her. There was a fallen tree across it a little way down, and Bird was carefully making his way down to it. Gem couldn't help thinking that he was taking forever, but reminded her that he was careful with his footing because if he made one little mistake, it would send him into the icy cold rapids.

He got to the tree, and tested it by putting a paw on it and pushing.

"It's a little narrow, but I think it will do!" He yelled over the water.

Honey and Gem then started inching their way to the tree. It was harder than Gem expected, because it was rock, and the spray from the water combined with the slant of the rock bank made it like trying to walk on ice.

They were almost to the tree when Honey hit a rock with one of her front paws. She tried to regain her balance by sheathing her claws, but there was nothing for her claws to grab. Panicking, she tried to leap to the dirt bank farther up, but all she got were a paw-ful of brambles.

The rest seemed to happen in slow motion for Gem. She watched her sister sliding down into the rushing water and getting tossed around by the current. She spun and summersaulted so fast that Gem could barely keep track of where she was. Gem didn't even have time to yell out, though, before Bird sprang into action. He ran to the middle of the fallen tree with a branch clamped between his teeth. He stuck the leafy end into the water as far as it would go, and Honey tumbled into it.

"Gem! Come over here! Hurry!" Bird yelled with the branch still in between his teeth.

Gem scrambled to the tree and over to Bird as fast as she could, and Bird stuck the branch in her mouth. Then, with the strength of a lion, h leaped into the water, grabed Honey by the scruff and pushed off the bottom as hard as he could, sending him and his daughter spinning to the other bank.

Gem scrambled over to the other bank and ran over to them, which was a lot easier on this side because there was dirt, and helped Bird pull her sister up to the roots of a nearby tree. Gem the noticed, with a surge of panic, that Honey wasn't breathing!

Bird then pushed on Honey's chest, just below the ribs, until Honey sat up, and coughed up water for a solid minute. Somewhere during that minute, Bird collapsed with exhaustion, and fell asleep instantly, but Gem didn't notice. She was too intent on her sister.

Then, once she caught her breath, Honey asked in a wheezy voice, " Wha...what happened?"

"You fell in." Gem answered, " and Bird rescued you. It ws incredible! You were tumbling around so much..." But then she broke off. Honey had a HUGE gash on ther shoulder, and her front paw was bleeding freely.

"Oh my gosh! You need to see the heal... er... um... what should we do? Look at your cuts! " Gem said frantically.

Honey looked at her paws, shrugged, then winced. She craned her neck to see her shoulder, and gasped.

"Oh my... I didn't even feel it !"

"I think I can help you with that." a voice said from in the trees. Then a handsome ginger tom padded out of the bushes.

" Who are you?" Honey asked cautiously.

"Call me Spruce."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so this is like, one second after chapter 5, ok? Oh, also, I going to try to publish a new chapter at least 2 times a week, maybe more. I also realized that i never described what Bird and Honey look like, so I tried to work it in with this , here's chapter 6:**

" Why were you listening to us, Spruce?" Honey asked tentatively.

"Oh...well, you guys are basically standing right next to our camp." Spruce answered.

"OUR camp?" Gem repeated questioningly.

"Oh, yeah. Come on, I'll show you."

Gem wasn't sure wether or not to follow Spruce as he walked through the same bushes as when he came up to them. On one paw, they had just met Spruce, and he seemed a bit dodgy. On the other paw, however, he said he could help her sister.

Honey apparently did not have conflicting thoughts, though, and started limping after Spruce before Gem even made a decision. Gem them chased after them, forgetting entirely about her father, still fast asleep.

Luckily, Bird woke up in time to see Gem's tail tip disappear in the bushes, and caught up to them.

"Where are we going?" Bird muttered to Gem.

"Spruce said he could help Honey with her cuts." Gem whispered back to him, "She hit a rock with her shoulder, and got a nasty gash."

"Oh... is she ok?" He asked. Gem was so surprised, she almost fell over. Was that parental concern she heard in Bird's voice? Did he actually care about Honey more than just another Tribe mate?So many times, he had done little things for them, and Gem had dismissed them as friendly Tribe mate gestures to make an effort for Gem's mother, had they really been signs of affection well hidden? Gem's head was spinning with questions, but then she realized that Bird was waiting for an answer.

"Oh... yeah, yeah she seems fine." Gem stuttered.

"Ok, " Bird continued, apparently unaware that Gem had just had an explosion of questions enter her brain, "So, Spruce is him?" Bird gestured to Spruce. Gem nodded.

"D-do you think we can trust him?" Gem asked, "He's acting a little weird..."

"Well, he is only about your age," Bird reasoned. Gem flicked her tail in acknowledgement.

The four of them then walked into a little clearing. A dirt floor and bushes all around looked deserted, but then Spruce called "Rosie! I found some cats!", and a slender, tall calico with a fluffy tail walked out of the brush, from a hole that Gem hadn't noticed before.

"Who are they?" She asked with a surprisingly high voice for a full grown she-cat.

"Oh... um, good question," Spruce mumbled, looking even smaller next to the tall cat," Who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Honey, and this is my sister, Gem, and my father, Bird."

The one called Rosie widened her eyes when she said that Bird was her father. While Honey had a tabby pelt, like Gem's, even if Honey's was a lot lighter brown, they did not look like Bird very was a gray-blue tom with a fluffy tail! Gem's mother had looked a lot more like her and her sister than Bird did. The only similarity was that Bird had amber eyes, like Honey's.

Rosie soon regained her motherly look, however.

"What are you doing out here? Are you twoleg cats?" Rosie asked.

"What are twoleg cats?" Gem asked, imagining some sort of mutant cat with only two legs.

"A cat that lives with twolegs, of corse!" Another cat said as he came up from behind them. He looked a lot like Spruce, but he was a lot bigger, and his pelt was a darker orange, and Spruce's was a light creamish-orange. Just like Spruce, he had interestingly blue eyes ( for a ginger tabby).

"Oh... sorry, this is Zest." Rosie said, motioning to the darker ginger tom, " Spruce, can you get the rest of the group out here?"

Spruce ran into the hole in the bushes, and emerged a second later with a black she cat and two tiny kits. The black she cat had yellow-green eyes, like Rosie, and one of the kits. The other had blue eyes, like Spruce and Zest.

The two kits were almost identical otherwise. They both were gray with black tabby stripes, and they looked like they had just opened their eyes for the first time not more than a quarter moon ago.

"This is Luna, my mother,"Spruce said, motioning to the black cat, "And my two younger brothers, Mint," he liked the kit with green eyes, "And Minnow" he said, picking up the blue-eyed kit.

" Luna is my sister, and Zest is her mate. Luna, Zest, this is Gem, Honey and Bird." Rosie finished, flicking her tail at each of them as she said their name.

The group offered to let them stay the night, because it was getting dark, and they accepted. They led them through the hole in the bushes that turned out to lead to a willow tree. The droopy branches, full of leaves provided great cover, and it looked like the group of cats had lived there for a while, comfortably fitting their moss nests among the roots with plenty of room left over.

The three of them made little nests under the willow, and they all curled up to rest. But in the back of her mind Gem wondered why the loners were being so friendly,and that thought wandered her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late morning when Gem was woken up by Honey prodding her side. "Wake up, you log!" Honey said irritably, "it's almost sunhigh!" Then she put down a crow and started to eat.

Gem stretched and joined her. It was about a half moon after the avalanche, and the time with the loners had been relaxing, except that the loners had become dependent on them, just a little. They had been small and malnourished before, but with Honey and Bird teaching them to hunt and hunting for them, they were now much better off.

"Your cuts look a lot better," Gem commented, " Hey... you know that dream I had the night before the to-be ceremony?"

Honey nodded, then widened her eyes in realization.

"Do you think that it was a prophetic dream to warn you that I was going to fall in the river?" Honey asked.

Gem shrugged, and finished her crow.

"Um... Gem? I have been smelling that gross smell again. That one that I thought was two-legs? It's been following us."

Gem widened her eyes at her sister's seriousness. She had been acting even more silly than usual, especially around Spruce.

"Is she finally up?" Spruce asked, poking his head out of the tunnel. Honey nodded, then followed him out of the willow, leaving Gem alone. This was not uncommon lately, and Gem often felt like the third wheel around Honey and Spruce.

Instead of hanging out with them, Gem had been spending most of her time with Luna and the kits, Mint and Minnow. Bird would join her every once in a while, but mostly he just wandered the woods, hunting or just being alone. Gem felt that Bird didn't really have a place with the loners, but even if he did, they couldn't stay long. Gem couldn't pinpoint it, but for some reson she felt like her questions could only be answered by the ' other cats'.

**Yeah, that chapter was REALLY SHORT (and bad) sorry, it was kinda just a transiton chapter. I felt like the story was going to fast, considering chapters 1-6 are two days... and it was better writen before, but being the giant fail that I am, I accedentaly DELETED the whole chapter insted of copying (on Ipod) :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. I did this chapter in Honey's perspective insted of Gem's, cuz it would be too hard otherwise... so yeah! Oh, I realized that the relationships of the loners were kinda confusing, but I was just trying to fit it in with their conversation. RECAP from Spruce's perspective: Spruce, his younger brother and sister(Minnow and Mint) his mother (Luna) father (Zest) and aunt (Rosie). Thats it! Sorry about last chapter, it was really bad... and short. I promise this one will be better!**

It had been a few days since Honey told Gem that she was smelling the gross smell. Honey was getting more and more unnerved by it, and she had been smelling it on and off more often now. Even so, she was distracted by it often by Spruce. Honey didn't understand it, but every time she saw him, her brain felt like mush... but she liked the feeling.

"Where's Zest?" Rosie brought Honey back to reality.

"What? Oh... he's probably just hunting with Bird." Honey replyed. She was half-done with a mouse, laying in the clearing outside the tunnel. Rosie turned and walked through the brush toward the usual hunting spot, leaving Honey alone.

Honey finished her mouse and decided to look for Luna and the kits, who had gone for a walk. She pushed through the brush to follow the path to the pond, because it was hot out, and the kits had wanted to play by the lake. She walked past the fallen tree and the jagged rock, feeling a little closterphobic sorrounded by all the trees and underbrush. Then she stopped.

She smelled the sent again. THAT sent. It was horrible, like crowfood and dirty fur, with a twoleg undertone. She stood there for a second, trying to pinpoint where it was comming from. It seemed to be stronger then ever, and she wanted to finally find out what had been following them all this time.

"BOO!" Honey wipped around to see Spruce behind her, purring a little with amusement.

"Don't DO that!" Honey sighed, but she couldn"t hide the little ball of joy in her chest at seeing him again, "How long have you been following me?"

"Since I saw you leaving the clearing" He answered bluntly, "I want to show you something." He flicked his tail to motion for her to follow him. Honey walked behind him, angry with herself for loseing the sent. It wasn't any of the loners, that was for sure. The all smelled earthy and fresh, like a grassy field. She tryed to think of something that smelled like it, but came up empty pawed. She trailed after Spruce, trying to think about something else. She wondered where Zest had gone, because he wasn't in his nest when she woke up.

"Close your eyes" Spruce said, playfully.

"Why?"

"Just do it" Honey did, and Spruce brushed his side on hers to show her where to walk. Honey felt her heart skip when he touched her, and she was amazed that she didn't fall over when he stopped. The ground felt rocky beneth her feet, like the paths around her cave. The loner willow was still in the mountains, but in a valley, so the area arund it was mostly grass and underbrush. It was a nice change.

She opened her eyes, and gasped at the veiw. They were on a ledge near the bottom of a nearby mountain, high enough to see over the tallest of trees on the ledge. On the other side of the valley, a few mountains to the side of the one directly, she could just make out a big pile of rocks with a little stream running down it.

"There used to be a waterfall there, but there was a rockalance, apparently." Spruce commented, seeing where Honey was looking.

"That... that's my...that was where my Tribe was." Honey said, sudden greif washing over her like a wave. Spruce cocked his head, then widened his eyes in realization. Honey had told him about The Tribe of Rushing Water, and that there was... an accident. Now he knew what the accident was.

"Oh... I'm... I'm so sorry... I never would have imagined that I was able to see your home from here. I..." Spruce said, trying to find the right words.

"It's... it's okay. If it had never happened, then I would never have met you...I mean, all of you..."Honey said, leaning on Spruce.

Spruce purred, and sat down, leaning on Honey back. "I'm glad I met you, too." He wispered

**So yeah! Some SpruceXHoney fluff! I thought it would be cool if spruce had actually been looking at Honey way before they actualy met. Hope it was better than last chapter! PLZ Reveiw! I will do reveiw shout-outs from now on, if you guys want!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai people! Hope your all cleared up 'bout the relationships! :) P.S. Honey and Gem (and Spruce) are almost 9 moons old now..**

**end of story goodbye the end: Yes! I still do want to! DEFINETLY**

**Guest: Thanx! I havn't seen you before... did you just catch up?**

**Oh! And last chapter, did you catch that Zest was missing? That is important here! So, yeah... Here's chapter 9! (From Gem's point of view, like, two seconds after chapter 7)**

Gem had joined Luna and the kits at the pond. When she got there, Minnow was jumping around in the shallows, chasing little fish, and splashing Mint. Luna was streached out in the shade, escapeing the hot sun. Gem walked over and sat down next to her, jerking her out of, what she was gussing, a daydream.

"Oh! I didn't see you coming!" She sighed. Gem was ging to reply, but a fermilliar tabby pelt caught her eye. Up, over the trees, she could just make out her sister, sitting on a ledge with Spruce. She watched her, and saw her jerk up, and start down the rock path very fast. Spruce trotted after her, and then they dissapeared under the canopy.

Luna had followed her eyes fast enough to see Spruce just before he hurryed out of veiw.

"I wonder where he would be going so fast?" luna said aloud, but Gem had some idea: The gross smell. She had been smelling it more now, and geting more unnerved about it. She decided it wouldn't do any harm, and explained the smell to Luna, and as she did, Luna tensed up.

"Oh. Strange," She said, without looking Gem in the eye, "I...I don't know what that could be."

Just then, Gem and Luna were interupted by Honey and Spruce running past them, towards the clearing. Gem made a split decision and runs after them, gradualy falling behind with Spruce. That was one good thing about Honey's long legs... she could get somewhere faster than almost any cat she knew. Luna was hurrying behind them with the scruffs of the kits in her jaws.

"What's... _huff_... going... _pant_... on?" Spruce called from ahead of Gem. Gem tried to explain while running, but her lungs were screaming for air. She seemed to get the point across, however, because Spruce tensed up just like Luna had.

Spruce had no time to say anything, though. Honey had stopped just after breaking through the undergrowth, and slowly they all caught up to her. There was a cat laying on the ground in the middle of the clearing, obviously dead. Gem could smell something now, a disgusting smell.

Spruce walked slowly up to the cat, the coats of him and the dead cat very similar. He rolled the cat over so the face was towards them, his face expressionles.

First, Gem saw the gash on the cats neck, no longer bleeding, and the claw slashes down it's chest. Then she saw is face, and gasped.

It was Zest.

**Oooh... mystery! I feel kinda bad about killing Zest off, but this is comming from the person who killed off the ENTIRE TRIBE. Anyway, who do you think killed Zest? What is the strange smell? Give me your guess in the comments, and I will respond/shoutout to you next chapter!**


End file.
